


as the tide

by demotu



Series: still waters [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, June smutfest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought the point,” Pat gasps out, shifting restlessly over him, “of me being on top,” but Jon keeps his fingers still, “was that I get to be in charge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antismiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antismiles/gifts).



> For the [June smutfest prompt list](http://demotu.tumblr.com/post/88711829506/new-improved-porny-prompt-list), crownofbananas suggested this [very nsfw gif](http://demotu.tumblr.com/post/88669422403) meant no. 14, "being ridden", demanded to be written, and I couldn't argue with that. This ended up set in the _still waters_ universe, though you certainly don't need to read that first to read this! It's 100% smut.
> 
> I did not manage to fit the baseball cap in, alas. Apologies in advance.

~

Jon digs his fingers into the thick muscle above Pat’s hip. His neck is arched back, and Pat is pushing him into the pillows, holding Jon down with both hands curved over his shoulders. Jon slides his other hand down between Pat’s legs to cup at at his balls, rubbing the heel of his hand onto the soft weight of them. Pat sighs into the kiss, hips rocking over Jon’s stomach, and then pulls back to rest his forehead against Jon’s.

“C’mon Jonny,” Pat says, a quiet exhale across Jon’s lips. “Get me ready, yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Jon, curving his fingers back and letting them slide, already slicked-up with lube, between Pat’s cheeks. Pat tightens, pushing his hips forward so that the head of his dick drags along Jon’s belly. Jon waits him out, watching Pat’s eyelids flutter and fall shut, his fingers caught in the clench of Pat’s cheeks. “Love you like this,” he breathes out, and Pat huffs a small laugh against Jon’s jaw, finally spreading his knees wider and relaxing into it. 

Jon parts Pat’s cheeks with his thumb and two smallest fingers, and ghosts the tips of his index and middle fingers along Pat’s crease. He makes just the lightest of touches to Pat's rim before curling them back in and stroking down again. Pat trembles, head falling to the pillows beside Jon. Jon lets the smooth edge of his nails trace all the way from Pat’s perineum to the edge of his hole, teasingly light strokes. Every time the pads of his fingers brush over Pat’s entrance, Pat gasps into Jon’s neck, small breathy noises breaking into whimpers as his thighs begin to tremble. 

“You fuck,” Pat finally says, his voice muffled into Jon’s skin until he turns his face to bite at Jon’s ear. “Stop messing around.”

“No way,” Jon says, letting his voice lilt up teasingly. He shivers when Pat nips at his ear, first lightly and then sinking his teeth into Jon’s earlobe and tugging. “Not yet.” He stops the long strokes, though, and presses the pad of his index finger flat to Pat’s hole, feeling it tighten and loose as Pat shivers. 

“I thought the point,” Pat gasps out, shifting restlessly over him, “of me being on top,” but Jon keeps his fingers still, “was that I get to be in charge.”

“You’ll get to be,” Jon says, waiting until Pat sags back down to start circling Pat’s hole. Pat’s chest presses to Jon’s as he arches his back, ass up and thighs stretched over Jon’s hips. Fuck, Jon wishes they could take a picture of this. Jonny presses with the tip of his finger, not in, just against, just enough pressure to make Pat buck against his hand. 

“I’m gonna wreck you, Pat,” Jon murmurs. “You’re gonna ride my cock so good, and I’m just gonna lie here and watch you take it. But first I get to do this.” He punctuates his sentence by easing his spread of Pat’s cheeks and twisting his wrist, getting his thumb pressed up behind Pat’s balls and letting index finger curl up and in, the tip slipping into Pat’s hole. Pat makes a breathy groan. Jon hooks the first knuckle around his rim and tugs up against the counter-pressure of his thumb on Pat’s perineum. 

“God,” Pat groans, hands clenching at Jon’s shoulders. “Please, Jon, fuck.”

“Please what?” Jon asks, rubbing his thumb in heavy circles. Pat’s dick twitches, knocking Jon’s own erection, stiff and ignored against his belly. 

Pat breathes heavily for a few long moments, before lifting his head. He meets Jon’s gaze with glassy, pupil-black eyes. “If you don’t put your fingers in me now,” he says, “I’m gonna take your dick without any fucking prep.”

Shit, Jon thinks, feeling the flush bloom down his chest as a slow, wide grin spreads across Pat’s lips. 

“Yeah?” Pat says, licking his lips. He pushes up and looks down between them consideringly. “Well, I guess we can do that, then.”

“Pat,” Jon starts hoarsely, but Pat’s reaching between them and pushing Jon’s arm out of the way. Jon lets Pat arrange his hands beside them, pressing Jon’s wrists to the bed. Jon makes a thick noise in his throat, trying to find the words to protest. “You don’t—I should—”

“Shh,” Pat says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jon’s mouth and pushing upright. Jon’s fingers curl helplessly into the bedspread while Pat pours lube across his palm and works Jon’s dick between them until it’s so wet thick drops are dripping off the shaft and onto Jon’s belly. Pat quirks a grin and shifts up, reaching back and pressing the curved, slick head of Jon’s dick between his cheeks. 

Jon groans and arches his neck back, squeezing his eyes shut against the sight of Pat, broad chest pink with arousal, full cock jutting out between them, thighs tense as he hovers over Jon’s hips.

“No, watch me,” Pat says, more steadily than Jon thinks is fair. Jon’s dick twitches in Pat’s grip, and Pat slides it up until it’s pushing against his hole. Jon breathes out, nails digging in, and opens his eyes. 

“Good,” Pat says, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. “You said you were gonna watch me take it, Jonny.” He pushes down. Jon holds his breath as the pressure on the head of his dick grows and grows until he’s sure it’s just not going to go, not with Pat so tight and dry and the lube on Jon’s dick half rubbed off on Pat’s cheeks, but then Pat gives and takes him, the first quick pop of Jon’s cock and then the steady slide of it inside. Pat doesn’t hesitate, eyes hooded and fixed on Jon as he lowers himself on Jon’s dick in one smooth motion, bottoming out with a rough gasp.

“Oh god babe,” he says in a rush, hands coming up to grip weakly at Jon’s shoulders. “It’s—fuck, god—”

“Too much?” Jon says, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Pat’s thighs. 

“No—yeah. No,” Pat says confusingly, eyes falling shut and chin dropping to his chest. He’s breathing hard, long, shaky gasps that steady as Jon watches, like Pat’s pulling the pieces of himself in until he stills entirely, and then clenches down hard. 

“Jesus,” Jon says weakly, hips thrusting up minutely. Pat’s eyes snap open, and he shakes his head. 

“Stay still,” he says warningly. Jon would protest despite the hypocrisy of it, except Pat starts moving himself, fucking himself on Jon’s dick with slow rolls of his hips. His ass clings to Jon’s cock, a tight, hot pressure that slides along Jon’s shaft as Pat works in longer thrusts, hands leaving Jon’s shoulders to grip at the headboard for leverage. 

“Fu-uck,” Jon groans, letting his hands fall from Pat’s working thighs to rest beside his knees. His fingers curl in, nails digging into his palms as he struggles to keep from working up and meeting Pat on the way down. Pat rolls out his shoulders, relaxing even as he’s working up a sweat, filling himself with Jon’s dick over and over again as Jon goes tight and dizzy underneath him. 

“Oh, babe,” Pat says with a laugh, reaching down with one hand to thumb at Jon’s open mouth. Jon shudders, eyes falling shut again as the sensation shivers down his spine. “I think you’re the one who’s wrecked.”

Jon pulls open his eyes; they feel damp, and Pat’s smile softens as he touches the tips of his fingers to the corner of Jon’s eyes. “By you?” Jon says, voice scraping through his throat. “Always.”

“Fuck,” Pat says sharply, going tight around Jon. Jon can see the wet shimmer on his fingertips as Pat brings them to his dick, squeezing the head tight in his grasp and working his wrist in quick, short jerks until Pat’s spilling out across Jon’s chest. Pat tosses back his head, still working to impale himself on Jon’s dick in shallow strokes, angled just right to shove the head of Jon’s cock against his prostate. Jon’s mouth works noiselessly, watching as Pat uses Jon to wring every last bit of pleasure out of his orgasm. 

“Shit,” Pat says, sinking low until he’s a heavy weight across Jon’s hips. Jon’s dick twitches, caught deep in Pat. Pat shivers, tipping forward to take Jon’s chin in hand and angle him back for a deep, wet kiss. Jon feels dazed and dreamy in it, letting his tongue follow Pat’s through the give and take of the kiss. He wants to fuck up and take Pat and empty himself into him deep and hard and filthy good, but he finds himself unwilling to move, limbs weighted down like he’s chained to the bed.

“God, Jon,” Pat says against his lips, nose sliding against Jon’s and then down along the arch of his cheekbone. “Oh, you’re so…” 

“So what?” Jon says, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Pat says. It’s not an answer, and Jon’s trying to find the words to ask for one when Pat starts moving again, braced on the elbow dug deep into the pillow beside Jon’s head. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Jon hears himself saying, over and over again as Pat rides him smoothly. Pat’s breathing hard against his cheek, rough gasps at what must be a near-painful slide of Jon’s cock over the rim of his oversensitive hole. He gives it to Jon until Jon’s tensing up and spilling out, each pulse of it pulling through his whole body, held still against the sensation that's so good and deep he can’t breathe until it’s done.

“Fuck,” Pat says wetly against Jon’s ear. He groans as he lifts up, Jon’s cock sliding free and falling to his hip with a wet smack. Jon waits while Pat rearranges himself, straightening out his legs so his thighs cradle Jon’s, and then wraps an arm around Pat while he settles down against Jon’s chest. Pat’s heavy, even half supporting himself, but Jon lets himself sink into it and turns his face to press against Pat’s, breathing together.

“That’s what you get,” Pat says after a minute, chuckling. “For being a huge fucking tease.”

“Yeah?” Jon asks, trailing his hands down to cup Pat’s ass. Pat twitches, turning his face into the pillow, but doesn’t protest as Jon spreads him and slides a finger down to push into Pat’s hole, easy in the wet, distinctive slide of his own come. “Lesson learned, I guess.” 

Pat makes a muffled whimper, hole clenching down as Jon fingers him gently. When Jon tugs on the rim and Pat’s noises go sharper, he pulls out, leaving the tips of his fingers resting against Pat’s hole, wet and warm and _his_.

“So dirty,” Pat murmurs, relaxing back against him. “You love touching me there.”

“Yeah,” Jon admits, fingers stroking once and then stilling again. “It’s—you’re mine.”

“Possessive,” Pat says. He reaches up and touches his own fingers to Jon’s lips. “You’re mine, too.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> The [tumblr thing](http://demotu.tumblr.com) where sometimes I write things. Sometimes.


End file.
